Mewthree
by Flubbertastic
Summary: Do you remember when Mewtwo was created? You know, the Team Rocket lab that he blew up? Well, It turns out that another human was there. One that was able to survive his "expiration date". His name? Charles. His code-name? Mewthree. Rated T to play it safe. This is my first FanFiction so I would appreciate constructive criticism. (On hiatus due to lack of muse until further notice)
1. The Beginning

**Hello there! It's Flubbertastic hitting the scene with my first** **FanFiction. Well, the first one on the internet. I had tried to make one long ago but didn't know much about the series I was basing it off of. I had been playing around with this idea in my head and I decided to commit it to paper (Yes, I did draft it out on paper first and then typed it. It helps my writing process). With introductions over (Or just saying my pen name), I have something to say first: Don't expect a concrete update schedule. This story is pretty much just for fun (It will still have as much quality as possible, though) and will probably not get updated consistently. I will try to update as much as I can, though. Just a heads up.**

 **Second order of business: Review. Just like many other authors on this site I will need criticism starting out and a lot of it. It helps me advance as an "author" and helps me understand if you like where it's heading or nah. I will accept OCs (Original Characters for those who don't know) from time to time, but not willy nilly. I also love getting reviews in anything: It lets me know my stuff was interesting enough to notice.**

 **Well, Imma stop rambling and let you get to the story. Read and enjoy!**

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts or Telepathic Communication'

 _"Pokemon Speech"_

I woke up surrounded by a strange liquid. It feels a little bit thicker than water and seems a bit yellowish. It looks like the liquid you would see floating human test subjects being colored and thick, I wasn't able to see through the liquid effectively. In fact, I could barely see at all. All I could see is shapes, and even those were vague. They didn't give me any insight about my predicament. So, due to these conditions, I decided to make in the glass tubes in in the movies. I also felt an oxygen mask over my mouth. Due to my vision being restricted, I used of my other senses, one in particular, to scope out my surroundings.

The first thing I noticed was, when I opened my mental "eyes", everything was clear and sharp, which was the complete opposite of my murky eyesight. It surprised me at first, as my mental vision prior to this event and only extended up to 15 feet on a good day and was in black and white. Now, everything is in color and I could easily tell that I could look at something at my normal range of sight and can recognize what that object is. I so have to tell my father about this, I thought.

As I look down, I thank the Lord above that whoever took me had the decency to leave me with my clothes on. It even seems like they coated them with something that keeps them dry even when submerged in water or, in my case, miscellaneous liquid. I should take a sample, I thought, as it might be useful to know what it is. I still had black cargo pants for the storage space, a navy blue t-shirt as it is my favorite color, black and blue tennis shoes, and the dragon pendant that amplifies my power. Someone would have to die if they took of my clothes.

I decided to look around in the hopes that I could map out an escape route or just find the exit. As I looked around, I see scientists in their signature white lab coats on, though they had a symbol stitched on the suits that I didn't recognize. As I look more closely, they looked like they were talking to or even congratulating one another. Some were clapping fellow researchers on the back. Though, something startled me. When I looked at some of their clipboards, I saw Mewtwo written and, right under it, my name.

Why am I here, I began questioning myself. Why am I in this tank with these men outside celebrating something? Then, as if it sensed my inner turmoil, I heard something say in my mind, 'They are experimenting on us.'

"Huh?", I asked in my head. "Who is that?"

'Turn around', the voice said.

So I did. And when I turned around, I saw a creature in the same predicament I find myself in. It looked like the legendary Pokémon Mew, only much larger and intimidating.

"Are you Mewtwo?" I asked apprehensively.

'Yes, I am. Do you have a title?' Mewtwo asked.

"Yes... My name is Charles."

'Are you familiar with the Pokémon Mew?', he asked.

"Yes, I do know of Mew."

To most scientists and Pokémon professors, Mew is considered the ancestor of all Pokémon. It is said that he can use every move in the Pokémon database.

"What if I told you that this experiment has something to do with Mew?" said Mew.

"What?" I asked. "Why would we be here, then?"

'I am… what you would call a… failed clone.'

I stared at him in shock. "Wha... What? How is that even possible?" I finally exclaimed.

'I believe they somehow either obtained a sample of Mew's DNA or they synthesized their own', Mewtwo replied.

"Where do I come in, then? Why am I here with you?"

'After they carried you in, I saw them inject a strange fluid into you with a syringe. I believe that syringe had some of Mew's DNA within it.'

"What?! Impossible!" I exclaimed. Then, I realized with a start that the theory is very plausible. My mind's eye improved dramatically without any training and I can somehow sense thoughts, while before I was only able to sense vague intentions.

"What do they plan on gaining from this?" I asked.

'I think that they want slaves. Powerful slaves.' Mewtwo replied.

"We gotta get out of here! My father is probably very worried and very pissed."

'I have a plan. We must release a massive burst of energy in order to release ourselves from this prison.'

"But… I'm not that powerful yet. I can barely use Aura Sphere."

'Look inside yourself, where your power lies, and you will see why I believe you can do this.'

I decided it was best that I do as he asked. As I looked into my mind, instead of a little cloud of blue energy as it usually was, I see a giant whirlwind of energy billowing within my mind. I had to actually back away to avoid getting sucked in. Needless to say, I had a surprised look on my face as I came back to reality.

'You've been trained on how to use your power, right?' Mewtwo said.

"Yes, yes I have", I said, wondering how he even got a hint of my training.

'Now, I want you to do that, but let all your power out and let it explode after it's built up enough.'

"Are you sure I will be able to withstand the blast?"

'Trust me. You are more than capable to fulfill this task. I will tell you when to release the energy. No sooner than that.'

"Alright", I replied.

I decided to let my barriers down slowly at first to get used to this power that I saw within my mind. Even as I started to do it, I could feel so much power flowing through me and I knew, somewhere inside me, that I could control this power, as if with that injection came another voice, a stronger voice.

I then let down my barriers all the way and let my power flow throughout me and, I must say, it was a thrill. It felt as if I was being injected with liquid energy. I had to resist the urge to laugh. Then it started to bottle up, and I knew that I was gonna burst soon.

I then sensed someone else releasing small bits of energy, so I turned around and saw Mewtwo building up his own energy. He seemed to have a pinkish aura around him.

Suddenly, he said, 'Ready?'

"Yes", I replied, "I'm ready to release."

'Alright, 3… 2… 1… Now!'

Just as she said that, I released all my energy into a huge shockwave that engulfed the entire laboratory, perhaps the whole building. I then noticed that Mewtwo was combining her own blast with mine, though mine seemed to be more prominent. When the explosion rippled throughout the facility, it also destroyed the tanks we were suspended in.

When my tank got destroyed, due to the lack of gravity I was feeling whilst trapped within, I crumpled to my knees as I landed on the ground. Mewtwo, however, had no trouble as he just simply started to float above the ground. "Well, that's just not fair.", I said aloud.

'Who said anything about fair?', said Mewtwo as he started smirking.

"Touché.", I replied, feeling a bit silly.

Suddenly, I heard a piece of the roof creak and start to fall right above us. The ceiling was pretty high, but it wouldn't take long to reach us. I screamed "No!" and, as it plummeted towards us, I closed my eyes and held my hands up as if they could save me as I waited to be crushed.

But my potentially gruesome death did not come. As I opened my eyes, I realized that I did not see the clouds of heaven or the fiery pits of hell, but the wreckage of the laboratory I effectively blew up. When I looked up, the slab of roof was levitating in the air with a blue aura surrounding. I wasn't able to even produce an aura sphere, I thought, and now I'm holding things and creating explosions!

Off to my right, I heard Mewtwo say, 'Now do you believe me?'

I am too stunned at my actions to even reply. I was still wondering what that DNA had done to me. "I… I did that… I lifted it… like a psychic…" I said in disbelief.

I then heard voices, probably the ones of the scientists that aren't either unconscious or dead. I wasn't sure whether to be happy that they are alive or sad that the group they have still exists.

'Charles, I need you to teleport us out of here', Mewtwo said.

I looked at her with a surprised look. "What?!" I said. "How am I supposed to do that? I haven't the slightest idea as to how to go about doing that!"

'Imagine yourself where you wish to teleport and call upon your power to guide you there. I'd suggest you teleport in front of your home.'

"Alright", I said, as I did what he asked. I decided to imagine myself and Mewtwo on the pathway on my front lawn. I released some energy, and I felt a tingly feeling. When I looked down, I saw that I was glowing blue. I knew what to do immediately as I felt the energy flow. "You ready?" I asked.

'Yes I am', he replied.

I then started to teleport us to our destination.

"I'm gonna call you something different", Mewtwo said.

"What'll you call me?", I replied.

'How about… Mewthree?' He said with a smirk as we teleported away.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Ah… It's good to be home", I said with relief while stretching my limbs, as I had been floating in liquid for God knows how long.

It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town. The Pidgey were chirping, there were wild Pokémon tromping around, and the air was just the right temperature for an outdoor excursion. There weren't many people moved in, mostly because it was a small town, but everyone knew one another.

'Yes. It is always good to find a place of rest', Mewtwo replied.

"Ready to meet my dad?", I asked.

Mewtwo paused for a bit before answering. 'Yes, I'm prepared.'

"Alright", I said as I moved my hand to the doorbell.

The bell made a loud ring as I press the small button. As to how they work, I had no idea and will probably never find out. Soon after, a voice said "I'll be there in a minute!" Then, the door opens, and behind it stands my father, Lamar.

I should probably give you some background for my father before continuing any further. First of all, He is a Lucario, but more specifically, Lucario that speaks English and is an expert at using the Aura. I've never seen anyone as strong as my father.

Unfortunately, my father is my only parent… well, _live_ parent. My mother was a human. She had died whilst giving birth to me. Dad was stricken with grief for a while afterwards, but eventually got out of his rut. He's the reason I am who I am today.

"Hey, Charles! How are you? How come you didn't come….", he said as he stops abruptly when he saw my face. I must have had a tired look on my face, as he soon had a concerned one on his. "Why do you look so tired?", he asked.

He then looked behind me and spots Mewtwo. Suddenly, an aura sphere appeared in his hand as he raised an eyebrow. "Who is this?" he asked cautiously, "And why is he with you? He seems… unnatural."

"Sorry. Forgot proper introductions. Mewtwo, Lamar. Lamar, Mewtwo", I said. "Can we come inside, please? Not sure we should be outside any longer."

"Umm…. sure. Come in", my father said. As we walk in, I caught my father looking suspiciously at Mewtwo.

When we were all inside, I plopped myself down onto the sofa while Mewtwo decided to not sit and just float beside me. My dad decided to sit in his favorite La Z Boy recliner ha has had for, like, five years it seems. "Alright", my dad said, "Tell me why you look so tired and why", as he looks over to Mewtwo, "you have brought a guest with you."

So, I told him. I relay everything, from my conversation with Mewtwo to my sudden massive increase in Aura power. He looked very surprised when I got to the part where Mewtwo said I might have Mew DNA injected inside of me and when I created that massive burst of energy to destroy my prison. By the end of my story, he sank into his seat as if he was having trouble processing all of this information.

"So,", he said after I'm done, "what you're saying is that Mewtwo over here is a man-made clone of Mew, you have been injected with Mew DNA, and you have had your Aura power increase exponentially?"

"That's exactly what happened. Mewtwo helped me along the way, as well."

Dad scrunched his face up in thought and, suddenly, he shoots out of his chair and walks toward the basement door. "Basement, now", he said. "You too, Mewtwo", he added.

"Why do you want to bring us down there?", I asked as Mewtwo and I walked towards the door. Well, Mewtwo floats toward the door, as he doesn't need to walk, but that's not the point.

"I want to test something with you. I have a theory… and it's about you having Mew DNA within you", he replies as he pulled open the door.

"Alright", I replied as I was walking down the stairs into the basement.

As we walked down, I look around to see if anything has changed because I'm paranoid like that. Though, my paranoia isn't needed, as everything is in its place. The bookshelf was still on the wall opposite of the stairs, the pool table and table tennis table were still in the middle of the room, and we still had the display case with my grandfather's sword.

My dad walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a book out of it. Only, it didn't come out, but instead my dad stopped pulling as a secret passageway opened up to the right of the book case. "Come", my father said as he leads us down the hallway into our training room.

The room looked a lot like those dojos in the movies would look like with wooden walls and wooden pillars scattered evenly to distribute weight. There were many racks of various weapons from swords and shields to spears and bo-staffs. "I want to test your new-found abilities and teach you some new skills, if possible", my father exclaims.

"I want you to make a sword out of Aura", my father commanded.

"How am I supposed to do that?", I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I will guide you. First, make an Aura Sphere."

I concentrate and, from my palm, came an Aura Sphere. It was admittedly a lot easier today than during previous sessions.

As if reading my mind, my dad said, "That seems like it took a lot less effort this time. It's even bigger than a grape."

I went red in the face. "Shut up, dad…"

My dad chuckled, "Anyway, now picture the Aura Sphere changing into a different form, as if it is a Ditto, though preferably without any eyes." My dad shudders, "I hate those things. They give me the creeps."

After chuckling a bit, I set my mind to the task assigned to me. I pictured, in my mind, the Aura Sphere slowly changing into a one-handed long-sword and it did exactly that. The Aura Sphere started to move like floating molasses until it formed what I had asked. I felt my eyes widen in surprise as this happens.

My dad nodded in approval. "Good job", he said, "Now try to make a bow and shoot an arrow at the target." As he says this, a target swings down from the ceiling as if it read Lamar's mind.

This time, I don't need any instructions. In fact, I could sense that this was going to be an instinct pretty soon. This time, though, I imagined the Aura Sphere in my hand as a composite bow and, in my other hand, created another Aura Sphere and imagined it as an arrow.

The effect was almost instantaneous, this time. As soon as I opened my eyes when I was done, I saw a bow in my left hand and an arrow in my right. I then nocked the arrow onto the bowstring, pulled back the bow, and released the string. The arrow flew through the air and stuck itself in the bull's-eye on the target.

My dad smirked and said, "It looks like your accuracy has increased, as well."

I turned around and saw Mewtwo giving me a nod of approval. "Oh, and one more thing", my dad said as I walked toward Mewtwo.

When I turn around to see what my dad had in store, I see that he had summoned a great-sword into his hands and was holding it in front of him. "Time to spar", he said as he charged.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When Lamar charged at me, I instinctively summoned my own to meet the challenge and moved in to block the attack, though it's rather hard to block a swing coming from a great-sword with a one-and-a-half sword, so I was forced to pump Aura into my arms just to be able to parry and even then I didn't escape unscathed as I got a smallish cut on my left arm before jumping back. "Ow", I mumbled as he got ready to charge at me again. "You've been practicing, haven't you?"

Lamar said, "Yes, yes I have" as he again dashed to meet his blade with mine once again though, this time, I'm prepared this time and I changed my sword into a two-handed sword with a flicker of Aura. Our swords clashed in a flurry of blue steel-like material as we trade blows at one another. We then locked our swords to stop each other from advancing on the other with a shock-wave blasting outward from the clashing Aura blades and the strength of the duel.

"It seems that we are at a stalemate at the moment", Lamar said with a slight smirk, which made my anger flare a bit and pump more Aura to push Lamar farther. I quickly glanced over to where Mewtwo was standing, erm… floating, and saw that he was smirking as well. Lamar, however, took this opportunity to send a shockwave of Aura towards me, sending me sliding back a few feet, but not before my sword slipped and he cut me again.

When I stopped sliding, my mind suddenly shifted into a more… serious mode, for lack of a better word. It's as if I was driving a car and I had switched gears in order to get more speed out of the car, except I was the car and my mind is going into another drive. What I didn't realize was that, during this "shift", my normally chocolate-brown eyes had developed blue Aura fire around the irises. I barely noticed that my sword had the same blazing inferno outlining it; it seemed natural to me at this point. My dad's expression shifted from an amused one to one of bewilderment and his eyes were twice their normal size, trying to make sense of what's happening. His eyes only get wider as I unknowingly unleashed an ExtremeSpeed attack and charged toward him.

My dad tried to react as quickly as he could, but he only managed to raise his sword before I bore down on him and started unleashing attack after attack. These attacks suddenly turned into Air Slash with my sword as a conduit and, again, I was using it as if it is a normal occurrence. I kept hitting my dad before, in a burst of Aura, I pushed both of us away from each other. My dad landed on his back due to the fact that he didn't expect it and I landed on my feet with about a yard and a half of space separating us. My dad looked like he's taken a beating but, despite this, he started to get up rather quickly.

As he gets up, I desummoned my Aura sword and placed my hand behind my back in order to charge a surprise attack. Lamar saw me standing there as if I was oblivious to the fact that he was getting up when, in reality, he was the thing I was most focused on, even if I didn't look it, and stands up and charged at me, not knowing of the attack that had finished charging. Finished charging, I raised my arm to 90 degrees of my body to reveal a white sphere of crackling electricity, muttered "Zap Cannon" under my breath, and released the attack as my father's eyes widened in fear.

When I released the Zap Cannon, my dad tried his best to dodge the sudden beam of electricity heading toward him, but to no avail as the beam struck him in his chest spike and, due to the power behind it, blasted him backward into the wall opposite of him, which brought up a cloud of dust from the impact. Seeing that using normal vision would have been useless to see through the cloud, I activated my Aura sight and saw my dad slumped against the wall, knocked out cold. I smirked a bit at my handiwork as I walked up toward him with a glowing hand preparing Heal Pulse.

I kneeled next to my dad, who had randomly placed cuts and bruises all over his body, and placed my hand on his head and said "Heal Pulse" while pulsing Aura into his body. It was actually one of the first things my dad taught me to do so I could heal others if I came across the need to. It worked by using the Aura as sort of a recharge for the recipient's Aura, revitalizing the life force and, in turn, healing the body. As I heal him, I notice that it takes a lot shorter of a time than it usually does. 'Get used to it, Charles', I think to myself. 'It's going to be the norm.' I then get rid of the fog using a move that I've witnessed countless times by bird Pokémon I see while outside; Gust.

That's when the events of the past few minutes come back to me, and they come with the force of a truck. "I used Pokémon moves", I say to myself in amazement. "I actually did that. I actually used Pokémon moves!"

'Calm down, little one', Mewtwo says with a smirk. 'It seems your father was right.'

"Right about what?", I ask.

'The Mew DNA inside you has enabled you to use any Pokémon move in existence.'

My eyes widen in shock. "Every move? Like, not just the Lucario move pool?" I ask. Mewtwo nods and goes over to my dad to retrieve him and possibly wake him up. I immediately think of all the possibilities and all the moves I could use to my advantage for a few minutes until Mewtwo comes up to me and says, 'I have talked to your father about this, and he has asked me to help him.'

"Help him with what?"

Mewtwo smirks. 'To train you, of course.' My smile widens as he continues. 'We need you to be able to use these powers on a whim and to use them effectively and efficiently.'

My father chooses that exact time to suddenly wake up and walk over towards me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "That's right. We need you to be able to, above all else, control these new-found and emerging powers. That and a little creativity never hurt anyone and what better way to gain that than by training."

"Yes!" I exclaim, feeling excited for this future training. "I can't wait to start! Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

My father starts to laugh. "Calm down there. Don't waste that energy now. We haven't even started." My father suddenly goes serious. "I will warn you, though; this training will be a bit easy at times, but the other times will be brutal. You will be waking up early every morning to train with me and, in the afternoon, you will train with Mewtwo. I will help you further your skill in the Aura, and Mewtwo will help you with Pokémon Skill and attacks. Are you ready?" I nod my compliance and, with that, we head up stairs.

This is how the training started. This is where I started my journey to be both a master of Aura and a Pokémon master.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Mewthree! I'm still a bit new to FanFiction authoring so, if anything looks wrong or out of place, please tell me in a review. It would be much appreciated. Anyway, this is Flubbertastic signing off!**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Yo yo yo! Flubbertastic is back and on the attack! Not really... Just writing FanFiction... But still! I'm back! This chapter is a bit longer due to the sheer amount of good ideas that flew around in my head. I'm pretty proud of this one. Anyway, I hope you guys like! I won't keep you any longer. Read and enjoy! By the way... I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts or Psychic/Aura communication'

 _"Pokemon speech"_

 **"Pokedex"**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Needless to say, the training I put myself through was very brutal and tedious, but I made it out alive and, it was worth it.

One part of my training and the first half of my day was strengthening of my Aura with my dad so that I could do a lot more with it. At first, we started by doing some basic stuff like forming gradually bigger Aura Spheres and sharpening my Aura sight. Due to this part, though, I'm now able to create Aura Spheres with a diameter of around twelve to thirteen inches (just an estimation; don't wanna actually measure it so that we don't accidentally make it explode) and I can see things a lot more clearly with Aura vision and anything that has a life source tends to glow while I'm using. We then moved onto doing larger-scale stuff like creating large objects such as walls and doubles of myself or anyone I have seen or known. I also worked on maintaining an object's shape over increasingly large distances. I've been able to do this efficiently for at least fifty feet, but it's slowly increasing. I have questioned my dad about me just using Substitute instead of using my Aura to create copies of myself, but my dad said that this is a less power-absorbing strategy and that it might even help me learn the move in the process. One of the best things that came out of this whole thing, if not the best, was the daily meditation sessions that my and my dad had in the morning. It really helped me control my Aura throughout the day. It also helped me concentrate my Aura and maintain focus. I could feel this becoming another one of my habits.

The other part of my day was spent with Mewtwo for two things; Pokémon moves and the ability Trace. Trace is an ability that allows the Pokémon that has it to copy the ability of the opposing Pokémon and, apparently, I have it; we don't know why, but I've been told to just roll with it. Again, we started out easy, though, with Pokémon moves, the easy part is learning buffer moves and status effect moves and how to counter them. For example, with any type of smoke that contains status effects, such as Stun Spore, using a move that creates wind, like Gust or Tailwind, or using a move that will physically move the cloud, like Psychic, effectively cancels the move out and disperses the cloud. We then moved onto actual attack moves that do damage. We started out doing attacks with the physical ones, such as Close Combat and Mach Punch. We also worked on some moves that I could either direct or enhance through an created Aura implement or just Aura, such as Night Slash or. We then moved up a step and worked on special attacks like Charge Beam and Ice Beam and the use of strategy combined with attacks instead of just full-on attacking. I had a lot of fun with this part as I thought it made me look like a badass, but Mewtwo just chuckled whenever I did an over-the-top pose and told me to try again without the silliness.

Other than my powers being affected (obviously), I also had a personality shift; when the training started, I was carefree and would be easily distracted but, as the training continued, I became calmer and more focused. It was probably from all the Aura training, though; to lose control of your emotions, especially anger, means to lose control of your Aura, and that could be disastrous.

That was basically my training for me. It lasted for around a year or two, but there was a lot to learn, so it was of just cause. Now, back to the present.

I had been dreaming about the time when Mewtwo taught me Protect and the Endure and Counter combo when my devil of an alarm clock brought me back from the dream world to reality. After calling my clock a bunch of names, which included 'a disgrace to this world' and 'the spawn of Satan if he were to have had sex with a grandfather clock', I groggily sat up and stretched. Afterward, I began my morning routine of meditating and centering my Aura to prepare for the day ahead of me, and for good reason. Today was the start of my Pokémon journey - well… the day I flew to another region to start the journey, but nonetheless! Start of my journey.

After meditating, I went to the bathroom in order to get my bed-hair to lie flat and to brush my teeth; I hate morning breath with a passion. As I comb my hair, I look into the mirror and find my blue and purple eyes staring back at me. You see, after my incident with me sparring with my dad and utterly destroying him (he doesn't want to admit it, though), my eyes had changed color. My right eye was now the same color as Aura and my left eye was now the color of psychic energy. It seemed to make people shudder whenever they looked me in the eyes, in fact, it seemed that the only person immune to it was Mewtwo. Finally, my hair allowed itself to lie down and my teeth have been relinquished of their assault from my toothbrush, so I exited the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.

As I was headed there, however, my father suddenly appeared out of nowhere and blocked my path. "Hello, Charles!", he exclaimed with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back, "How are you doing? Ready for the flight?"

I nodded and started to raise an eyebrow. "What's behind your back?" I asked.

"They are gifts for you. Go to the living room and I will give them to you", he replied.

I obeyed his orders and plopped myself down on the sofa and await the reveal. He then walked over, stood in front of me, and held his hands out to reveal a Pokéball and a Pokédex from the Kalos region. My eyes widened in surprise as I took the gifts from him.

The first thing I did was open up the Pokéball I had received to reveal, in a burst of white light, a Riolu. When it appeared, it looked around with a confused look on its face and said _"Where am I?"_

When the Riolu asked that, I got up off the couch and crouched down to its level. It backed up in response as if intimidated. _"What do you want?"_ The Riolu asked, sounding a bit scared. In response, I held out my hand and released calming waves of Aura to let it know I posed no threat. The Riolu suddenly stood up straight and started to walk slowly towards me, still a bit apprehensive but willing to give me a chance.

When the Riolu got close enough, I put my hand gently upon his hand, closed my eyes, and started to initiate an Aura bond. When I did this, I was flooded with its memories. I saw him getting captured by a trainer and battling with the trainer. I then saw the trainer beating Riolu for losing a battle and my anger flared. I then saw the trainer breaking Riolu's Pokéball and leaving him, battered and bruised, to fend for himself.

It felt like forever, seeing these memories and how badly he was treated by his trainer, but it only lasted a few seconds. I opened my eyes and stared at the Riolu and felt immense sadness and anger rise in my chest. "How could someone do that to a Pokémon…?" I said suddenly. The Riolu's eyes widened in shock as I continue, "I can't even fathom how someone could have such blatant disregard for someone's life."

I looked the Riolu in the eyes and looked away immediately, my eyes briefly flashed with light as I said, "I would never do that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself…"

The Riolu suddenly smiled sadly and said, _"I can tell"_ and completed the Aura bond. _"You have a good heart. If only other trainers had that."_

At first, I looked at him in shock, but then I joined him in smiling and said, "Welcome to the team." I then started to rub his head and his tail started to wag slightly.

After a bit, I stood up and brought out my Pokédex. "I'm gonna scan you to see your moves and such. That fine?" I asked. Riolu nodded his head in approval. I brought up the Pokedex and pointed it at him.

 **Riolu: The Emanation Pokémon. The Aura that emanates from Riolu's body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad. It has the ability Inner Focus and the hidden ability Prankster. This Pokémon is a male. It knows the moves Force Palm, Blaze Kick, Endure, Counter, Quick Attack, and Foresight. Note: Blaze Kick is an Egg move.**

I nodded in approval at his move set and, immediately, I was already at work coming up with different combos. Before I got too far, though, I stopped and said, "Are you ready to go on a journey, guys?" Riolu walked over to me and said _"I'm ready!"_

"Welp", I said as I jolted into the air, "Time to go! Adventure awaits!" I turned and walked to the door with Riolu at my heels, saying _"Wait up!"_

' _He will never fully grow up, will he?_ ' Mewtwo asked my dad, even though he already knew the answer.

"Probably not. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, though", Lamar replied.

Mewtwo then teleported away to some unknown location.

My dad smiled and said "You will go far, Charles. Just like your mother."

Before leaving Pallet Town, Riolu and I went over to Professor Oak's lab and said our goodbyes. Oak was surprised when I walked into the lab with a Sinnoh native, but quickly go over it and said farewell and good luck. We then headed off to Viridian City to get to the airport there and fly to Kalos.

As we left Pallet, I pulled out a map from my bag and looked at it… and promptly flipped it around so I could read it. I could hear Riolu chuckling when I did this. "Oh, be quiet…" I said while reading where we were going.

" _Well, I'm sorry"_ , Riolu replied, with a smug look on his face, _"I didn't know you could read upside down."_

I was about to reply when I suddenly heard a Pokémon call out for help. With a flash of light from my eyes, I activated my Aura sight and ran into the woods with Riolu doing his best to follow me. In my Aura vision, I saw four life sources with one of them weakening. When I saw the fourth one, I quickly use ExtremeSpeed, much to Riolu's shock, and dashed off to where the people were.

When I got to the clearing they were in, I quickly scanned my surroundings. I saw three humans and, from the looks of them, they were bullies and enjoyed seeing the suffering of others. When I looked over to the fourth life force it almost made me lose control; it was a Pokémon shaped like a sword, with dents and scratch marks all over its blade, laying down next to a crushed Pokéball. It looked like it was barely conscious.

"Hey!" I yelled in order to get their attention, "What are you doing to that Pokémon!?"

One of the harassers laughed, "We're punishing it, obviously. Are you blind?" The other two joined in his laughter.

" _Help… me…"_ the Pokémon moaned.

The leader of the group then kicked it and said, "Shut up, you worthless pile of junk."

That phrase sent me over the edge. Suddenly, the temperature dropped a few degrees and my eyes had flames of their respective color outlining them. I was then outlined by an aura of Aura (Yes, I just made that pun. Deal) and the Riolu that was watching the conversation could only stare in shock as his trainer started to lose control. A blue sword flashed into existence into my right hand. I fired out a pulse of Aura to get their attention.

When they turned around, their eyes widened in shock and I'm pretty sure I could smell them pissing their pants. The leader regained his composure first and threw out a Pokéball and said, "Scyther, teach this kid that he is beneath us!" A Scyther suddenly appeared onto the field and crossed his sword arms, ready for battle.

" _Who am I fighting, boss?"_ the Scyther said to his trainer, though he couldn't understand his Pokémon, so he went with what he thought he would have said.

"Attack that trainer, Scyther!" the leader ordered.

The Mantis Pokémon turned to me and raised an eyebrow, as if to question if I was gonna stand a chance. I just smirked, raised my hand, which had a ball of flame in it, and said "Flamethrower". At first, nothing happened, but then a spiraling column of flame blasted out of my hand and toward Scyther. The Pokémon tried to dodge, but the Flamethrower was too fast and it slammed into him. He was instantly engulfed in the flames and, when the flames died, he was revealed to be unconscious.

"Argh!" the leader said, "You useless piece of crap! Fight!"

That made my anger flare even more. Suddenly, the leader was surrounded by psychic energy and lifted into the sky. HIs eyes widened. "W-what's going o-on?" he said, his voice visibly quivering. He then turned towards me and practically crapped in his pants when he saw my flaming eyes. I grinned at his panic and dropped him onto the floor with a loud thump. Seeing that he is unable to move at the moment, likely from shock, I walked over to the sword-like Pokémon, making sure to show that I pose no threat to it. When I reach it, I hold my hand out and use Heal Pulse to, well… heal it. While healing it, I could already tell that he was getting a lot better.

When I almost got it to full health, it's harasser gets my attention by throwing a rock at me. As I turn around, I saw a Hyper Beam headed towards me and moved to use Protect, but the sword Pokémon beat me to it and used King's Shield, which worked to the same effect as Protect. I smiled as it blocked the attack; it looks like I've made a new friend, I thought. When the attack ended, the blade took the shield down, but it was visibly tired. I suddenly thought of something that might work.

I mentally send the Pokémon an image of me holding it by the hilt and asked, "May I?" The Pokémon responded by saying _"Yes."_

As I grabbed the sword Pokémon, I immediately learned that its name was Honedge. It was a Pokémon that is native to Kalos, which is where I was headed to start my journey. I also, like when I made an Aura bond with Riolu, saw the Pokémon's memories. I saw the Honedge getting captured in some tall grass by its trainer. I saw trainer try to grab its handle, but immediately backed away, as if he was burned. I then saw him battling a Charmeleon, even though he was weak to it, and got beat for losing the battle. I saw his trainer try to evolve him with a Dusk Stone, even though he couldn't. I then saw his Pokéball being smashed by his trainer and his two buddies scowling at the Pokémon.

It happened over the course of a second, but it felt like an hour. I closed my eyes, focused on the energy pool inside my mind, and opened the floodgates. This time, instead of an explosion or a shockwave, I felt the energy flood through me. When I opened my eyes, I saw that the Honedge had its sheath on my back and was glowing blue. The trainer's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as I smirked and stepped forward. Before he could react, I used Quick Attack, spun around in the air, and smashed the hilt of Honedge against the trainer's face, which knocked him unconscious. I then took care of his friends by thrusting the sword out and saying "Gust" and having them get blown away by a burst of air that originated from me.

As the trainer's two buddies flew off into the sky, I walked over to the trainer in question while sheathing Honedge so I could check his Pokédex for both his name and Trainer ID so that I could get his license revoked and his Pokémon released to their proper regions or given to more deserving trainers. Riolu walked over to me as I pulled his Pokedex out of his pocket and said "Hmm…" as I looked at the screen; his name had been Atono Marima, was sixteen years of age, and started his journey at twelve years old in Johto. His starter was a Nidoran . 'That seems like a young age to go on a journey', I thought as I scrolled through the Pokédex. 'That must be why he became... this. Too easy to influence at that age.' I suddenly stopped at the screen that showed Pokémon seen and caught and my eyes widened at the information in front of me. "He's caught over 300 Pokémon and has seen over 500?", I asked. Riolu's eyes widened at my statement as well. _"He must have been busy"_ , Riolu said bluntly.

"Alright, he is SO getting his license revoked…", I said as I pulled out my Pokédex and set it to emit a signal that Officer Jenny could pick up and follow. About five minutes later, I saw Jenny and a six other policemen coming and waved my hand out to signal that I was there. A few of them eyed me suspiciously due to Honedge being on my back still, though half of them stopped when the saw Riolu, as I led them to the clearing I was in with the trainers while telling them what had happened, making sure to avoid telling them that I could use Aura and Pokémon attacks. When we got to the clearing, they policemen tied the trainer up and Jenny questioned me further about the incident. Ten minutes later, they had loaded him into a police car they had called for and were about to leave before I ran up with Riolu and yelled "Wait!"

Officer Jenny stopped and asked me what the issue was with an eyebrow raised.

"Could I take care of the Pokémon?", I asked. When Jenny was about to question my motives, I said, "I don't feel comfortable with leaving them for some random trainer or releasing them back into the wild. Besides," -I smile- "I'll make sure to take good care of them. I promise."

Jenny sighed before handing my four Pokéballs and saying, "Don't make me regret my decision."

As Officer Jenny drove off, I took the time to scan each of them with my Pokédex. "Hey Riolu", I called out. When he turned to me, I said, "We have an abused Seviper, Scyther, Cyndaquil, and a Kirlia. Get ready to defend, if needed."

Riolu nodded and said, _"I'm ready."_ I then took a deep breath in anticipation and released the Pokemon. When they appeared, the Cyndaquil and the Kirlia immediately hid behind the Scyther, who was crossing his blades aggressively, and Seviper stood beside him while hissing angrily. Riolu tensed up and I was about to tell him to calm down when Seviper suddenly lunged at me, fangs bared. I instinctively held out my hand and he flew into it held first and, with a flash of Aura, he slammed into me, almost knocking me off my feet. I chuckled a bit before saying, "A bit tangled there, eh?" as he got off of me.

" _Sorry about that"_ , the Seviper said, his head lowered a bit in shame. _"Thought you were one of the bad ones."_

"Don't worry about. I probably would have done the same." I then rubbed his head, which earned me a pleased hiss. Riolu just watched me with a look of amusement on his face.

The other Pokémon looked at me with surprise, as they just witnessed one of the toughest members of their little "family" purring like a cat and a human understand what it said. They then gained bewildered looks when I stopped petting Seviper, which got him confused as well, before walking up to them, plopping down on the ground and saying, "He's gone now."

When they each raised an eyebrow, I said, "Atono is no longer a trainer."

The Kirlia and Cyndaquil were about to celebrate when Scyther pointed a blade at me and said, _"Hold up. How do we know you aren't going to do the same things as he did?"_

I shook my head sadly at his skepticism and said, "Honedge? Care showing them I'm being truthful?" Honedge then detached himself from my back and hovered in front of me.

Honedge nodded towards me casted King's Shield out, much to the surprise of Scyther. _"He is worthy"_ , he said simply. Scyther just looked at me with wide eyes; Honedge can only do that when he finds his trainer worthy of being his trainer.

Scyther bowed his head in guilt and said, _"I am sorry for my outburst. I just don't want another Atono."_

I smiled warmly and said, "Like I said to Seviper, I would have defended my family no matter what; it's fine."

I was then tackled by Kirlia and Cyndaquil, with Kirlia hugging me and Cyndaquil curling up on my stomach. Both Riolu and Scyther started chuckling, with Honedge looking at me with an amused gleam in its eye. Then my stomach growled, which sent Riolu into a full-on laughing fit. "Alright, alright, I get it! You're happy! I know!" I exclaimed while laughing.

After a few minutes, Cyndaquil and Kirlia finally calmed down enough for them to get up and for me to sit up. I then noticed the sun setting. "We should probably get to Viridian City before nightfall", I said while getting up. "I'll need to put you all in your Pokéballs. Sorry, but I need to run and you might not be able to keep up." The new additions to my team looked at me questioningly before relenting and allowing me to return them. "You might want to get on my back, Honedge. And you on my shoulder, Riolu. Make sure you have a good grip."

They both nodded and, with them in place, I activated ExtremeSpeed and took off at lightning-speed, my bag flowing behind me.

" _You were not kidding when you said that we couldn't keep up"_ , Riolu said dizzily, trying to keep his balance.

I chuckled a bit before saying, "I told you to hang on."

" _I think he needs to focus on trying to stand"_ , Honedge said

I smile at Honedge's joke. 'It seems that the new members are warming up nicely', I thought. I pulled out Seviper's Pokéball and said, "I'll have Seviper out, if you guys don't mind." When I gained the affirmative, I released Seviper from his Pokéball.

" _Thank you for that"_ , Seviper said. _"I was getting a bit cramped."_

I chuckled a bit before saying, "No problem. We're going to go to the Pokémon Center to get a room for the night, then we are going to the airport here to fly to Kalos.

" _Why Kalos?"_ Seviper asked.

I shrugged and started walking towards the center. "I just really want to start my journey there, is all."

Seviper gave me a questioning look. _"You haven't started your journey yet and you defeated Scyther?"_

"In his defense, he didn't see the Flamethrower I was preparing and, as he is a Bug-Type, he was doomed from the start."

Seviper sighed before saying, _"I'm not even going to attempt to understand what you just said."_

"You'll get used to it. Hopefully. That would be ideal."

I then remembered something. "Hey Seviper,", I asked, "mind if I scan you?" When he nodded, I whipped out my Pokédex and aimed it at him.

 **Seviper: The Fang Snake Pokémon. Constant polishing makes the edge of the blade on its tail extremely sharp. It's Zangoose's** **arch rival**. **It has the ability Shed Skin. This Pokémon is a female. It knows Double Team, Iron Tail, Night Slash, Payback, and Poison Jab. Note: Iron Tail is an Egg move.**

"Nice move set, Seviper", I said, congratulating him.

" _Thank you"_ , he replied while slightly puffing his chest out in pride.

We walked for a bit before I said, "Hey, Seviper, mind if I ask you a question?"

" _Sure"_ , Seviper replied.

"Do you want to stay on my team?"

Seviper raised an eyebrow. _"What do you mean by that?"_

I sighed. "Do you want to fight by my side or take care of the others? I don't mean anything by it. Just want to know what you prefer."

Seviper stopped, turned to me, and said, _"You saved me and my friends from Atono. You accepted us even when we attacked you. Of course I would fight for you."_

I turned toward him and smiled. "Thank you." I turned back to the Pokémon Center. "Let's get to the Center. It's getting late." Riolu and Seviper nodded and we marched towards the Center once more.

When we got to inside the Center, some of the patrons started to stare at me, it's not every day that you see what looks to be a newbie trainer with two Sinnoh natives and a Honedge on his back. While pretending not to notice the multiple sets of eyes on me, I walk over to the counter where Nurse Joy is to ask where the airport is.

"It's over by the gym here", Joy replied.

I said "Thank you" and was about to ask if they had any open rooms when the lobby of the Pokémon Center was suddenly filled with smoke. Then, over the panicking of the people in the room, the Team Rocket mantra was heard.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

The smoke suddenly cleared to reveal a male with short, blue hair and a female with magenta hair that curls slightly upward and to the left. they are both wearing the Team Rocket uniform: a black shirt under a white shirt with their symbol, a red R, white pants or a white skirt in the female's case, and black boots. Standing between them was a Meowth and beside them are an Ekans and a Koffing. The Koffing seemed to be the reason why the smoke is disappearing, as the smoke was being sucked into its pores.

"Jessie!" the female exclaimed.

"James!" the male yelled.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

The Meowth then exclaimed "Meowth, that's right!"

When they stopped, I drew Honedge while yelling, "What do you want, Team Rocket?!" with Riolu getting into a battle stance and Seviper hissing angrily.

"Why, to steal all of the injured Pokémon, of course!", James said.

"What's it to you, twerp?" Jessie asked.

"I will not let you do this! Riolu, activate Foresight and use Quick Attack on Ekans! Seviper, get that Koffing with Night Slash!" Riolu then dashed forward with a white streak behind him while Seviper jumped into the air with his tail-blade glowing black.

"Don't let him hit you! Use Night Slash to stop him!" Jessie ordered. Ekans immediately charged it and swung it towards.

I smirked and yelled, "Riolu! Use Endure and Counter in tandem!" Riolu smirked knowingly as well as he activated the combo breaker. Ekans realized this too late as, when he hit, Riolu used that energy and, coupled with his momentum from Quick Attack, he blew Ekans into the wall with the resulting punch.

Meanwhile, Seviper was in the air and front-flipped as he came down to gain some extra power in his swing.

As he came down, James yelled, "Koffing, dodge and use Sludge!" The Poison Gas Pokémon barely managed to dodge the Night Slash and immediately launched a Sludge at Seviper, who couldn't dodge in time and got damaged.

"Seviper, you okay?!", I yelled as I readied an attack.

" _I'm fine, Charles!"_ , the snake Pokémon replied as he dodged a Tackle from Koffing and retaliated with a Payback, which blasts his opponent back a few feet.

I then run forward with Quick Attack and, making sure to get in front of both the Team Rocket trio and Koffing, I yelled, "Gust!" thrust Honedge out, and blew them over to the wall that Ekans slammed into. As Koffing started to leak gas, I got an idea as to how to get rid of them. I turned to Seviper, pointed at Koffing, and said, "Use Flamethrower on Koffing to send them sky-high."

Seviper smirked and, after a few seconds, released a column of flame from his fanged mouth. When the flames hit Koffing's gas, the gases combusted, which blew up the wall that was behind them and succeeded in sending them flying into the sunset, while which they yelled, "Team Rocket is blasting off again!" I smiled as I watched them fly away and was jumped upon by Riolu as he hugged me. I hugged him back with Seviper rubbing his head against my leg. I then turned around to see the people who didn't flee to their rooms during the incident staring at me with either questioning looks or wide eyes, to which I put down Riolu, asked, "What?", and walked over to Nurse Joy, who was a bit shaken.

"Hey, do you have any rooms open that I could use?" I asked. Joy then walked over to where the keys were hanging on the wall, grabbed one, and silently handed it to me. I said, "Thank you" before walking off toward the stairs that led upstairs and to the rooms. Seviper decided to wrap himself around my body, as stairs apparently didn't agree with him, and Riolu walked beside me. When we reached the top, I looked at the key to see the number inscribed on it to be 18. As we walked down the hallway, Seviper uncoiled himself and slithered off of me, much to the amusement of Riolu. Upon reaching the door, I opened it to find a decently sized room; it had two beds with their narrow side against the wall to the left of the wall, a desk on the wall opposite to the beds with a door that led to the bathroom next, and a window that overlooked the training area behind the Pokémon Center.

I let Seviper and Riolu go in first so they could claim which bed they use and they chose to use the one closest to the window. I then entered the room, locked it (I like privacy…), and released Cyndaquil, Kirlia, and Scyther. When they appeared in the familiar flash of light, they looked around the room with a confused look on their faces. Their eyes then fell upon me and they instantly became more relaxed. Before they could do anything else, I stepped towards them and asked, "Do you guys mind if I ask you a question?" When they shook their heads, I said, "I will give you guys the choice of whether you would like to battle with me or not. Would you like to fight by my side or, and there's nothing wrong with it, would you like to take care of future Pokémon that I capture?" When they looked at me with a questioning look, I said, "I don't want to make you guys do something you don't want to do. I won't think any less of you if choose not to fight."

Scyther abruptly stepped forward and said, _"I am grateful for you accepting us, but I do not wish to fight. I'd rather help others without using violence."_

I smiled. "And that's fine. Though, you will have to wait a bit. I can't access a PC yet in order to send you to the ranch that my father owns."

Scyther gave me a questioning look. _"You aren't a trainer yet?"_

I held my hand out, palm up, and instantly produced an Aura Sphere, much to the surprise of my companions with the exception of Riolu and Honedge as they had witnessed my abilities already. I smiled and said, "Don't underestimate someone for the lack of a title."

" _I see… Remind me to never make you angry."_

I smirked, looked toward Cyndaquil while desummoning the Aura Sphere, and asked, "What about you, Cyndaquil? What would you like to do?"

Cyndaquil thought about it for a moment before saying, _"I would like to go with Scyther, if you don't mind."_ Cyndaquil started to shift around nervously. _"I don't think I'd be of any use."_

I crouched down, rubbed her head, which made her lean into my hand, and said, "That's fine. I won't hold it against you." I then stood up and turned toward Kirlia. "And you, Kirlia?"

' _I want to come with you!'_ , she exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow at how quick she answered. "You sure, Kirlia? You can go with Scyther and Cyndaquil if you'd like."

Kirlia shook her head. _"You rescued us and I want to repay the favor!"_

"Alright", I replied. I then stepped back and pulled out my Pokédex. "I'm gonna scan you so to find out what moves you have. Is that fine?"

' _Go for it'_ , she replied. I chuckled a bit at her impatience before aiming the Pokédex at Kirlia.

 **Kirlia: The Emotion Pokemon. Kirlia has a psychic power that enables it to distort the space around it and see into the future. It has the ability Trace. This Pokémon is a female. It knows the moves Psychic, Double Team, Thunderbolt. Magical Leaf, and Dazzling Gleam.**

I nodded approvingly when I was informed of her move set. "I could work with that…", I said to myself. I then spoke up. "Well, we should probably be getting some rest. You guys can choose if you want to sleep inside your Pokéball or outside of it. I have no preference." Scyther, Kirlia, and Cyndaquil all elected to sleep in their Pokéballs while Seviper chose to sleep on the other bed while Honedge lied down on the desk and Riolu just fell asleep. I chuckled at my starter's eagerness to sleep and decided to lie down and let sleep take me as well.

I woke up early to find both Riolu and Seviper sound asleep, but a quick Aura check revealed that Riolu was close to consciousness. I decided to take a shower before meditating today and take a spare change of clothes with me into the bathroom. Ten minutes later I walk out of the bathroom with my dark brown hair a mess and a dark blue t-shirt, black cargo pants, and my Aura Sphere pendant around my neck. I then promptly sit cross-legged on my bed and begin to meditate. Soon after starting, I sensed Riolu waking up to my output of Aura and motioned for him to join me. Soon our Auras were interacting with each other with Riolu getting the benefit of learning some minor techniques. We stopped after about thirty minutes and waited for some time for Seviper to wake up. When Honedge woke up, however, I got an idea. "Hey, Honedge?" I said as he started to float of the desk.

" _What is it, Charles?"_ he replied groggily.

"Can you learn Metal Sound?"

Honedge looked over to the beds and saw that Seviper was still asleep. He mischievous glint appeared in his eye. _"Yes, yes I can."_ , he replied.

"Riolu, you might want to cover your ears." After Riolu firmly placed his palms over his ears, I said, "Use it now." The resulting noise could only be described as nails on a chalkboard: it gave me goosebumps even though I could barely hear it. Seviper immediately woke up and jumped straight up in surprise. 'You can stop, now', I said through Aura, thinking that Honedge would probably not hear me otherwise. As soon as I said this, the ear-piercing noise was gone and the only evidence left was Seviper glaring at me. What?", I asked while grinning. "You probably would have done either the same thing or something similar."

" _That doesn't make it any better"_ , he replied.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, today we are going to the airport and taking a flight to the Kalos region. You'll be able to stay out until we have to get on the plane. Understood?" When both Pokémon nodded, I turned to Honedge and said, "I'm not sure about you, though. I may be able to pass you off as a regular sword, but no guarantees." I then send a message to the Pokémon in their Pokéballs and sent them a message as to what we would be doing and, after that was taken care of, I got my bag, had Honedge get on my back, and walked out of the room with Riolu and Seviper. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I gave the key to the room to Nurse Joy and walked out of the Pokémon Center and to the airport.

Everything went well throughout the whole process, though I was a bit bored. Seviper and Riolu were able to stay out and it led to some interesting conversation while we went through the process of getting a flight. Honedge was able to go through security as there were more dangerous items than a sword. After that things were pretty boring: the only thing left to do was wait for the flight, so I had very little I could do other than strike up conversation with either my Pokémon or people around me or just walk around. Eventually, though, the flight was ready to board and I went to the gate to wait in line to board after returning Riolu and Seviper. After about 10 minutes, I was on the plane, in the seat (making sure I wasn't sitting on Honedge), and waiting for the plane to take off. As it took off five minutes later, I muttered "Look out, Kalos. Here I come" as the plane left the ground.

 **()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Hope you guys liked this new chapter! Again, please review. It helps me advance as an freelance 'author' on FanFiction. Anyway, see ya guys next time! This is Flubbertastic, signing out!**


	3. Entering the Kalos Region

**Hello peoples! Flubbertastic is back with another chapter of Mewthree!**

 **First of all, I am very sorry for the wait. I was suffering with a major case of writer's block and wasn't able to do the chapter and, as such, the chapter has to suffer in terms of length. I am again very sorry for the wait. Hopefully I'll be able to make another chapter by the end of winter break (Woot woot!).**

 **Second of all, I am accepting OCs. Well, a better way of describing it is that I'm accepting recommendations for travel partners (other than the person introduced in this chapter) and OCs happen to be a form I am accepting. What I might accept include OCs (annoyed with that yet?) and people from the anime and games (e.i. Sabrina, Bianca, Brock, etc.). If it is an OC, I request that you describe them IN DETAIL and I will use them to the best of my ability.**

 **Enough with my rambling! Time to join Charles once again! Onto the story!**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts or Psychic/Aura communication'

 _"Pokemon Speech"_

 **Pokedex**

**()()()()()()()()()()**

When the pilot announced that it was safe to move around I took a magazine out of the slot in front of me and was about to start reading when someone wearing a gray jacket, dark gray pants, and a black t-shirt walked up to my row and asked me, "Are any of these taken?"

I answered with "They belong to the airliner but, otherwise, none of them are taken other than the one me and my companion is in" and point to my left.

The fellow passenger chuckled and held out a boarding pass. "Well I'm glad I got a ticket that allows me to sit in one of them, then."

I chuckled and held out my hand. "My name is Charles. What's yours?"

"My name is Elmorn." He shook my hand and sat down. "So, what brings you to this flight?" He then leaned forward, looked over at the seat beside me, and saw Honedge leaning against it. "And why do you have your Pokémon out?"

"Oh, Honedge? I passed him off as a regular sword."

Elmorn raised an eyebrow. "How did you manage that?"

I smirked. "I have my ways. And, for your earlier question, I've decided to start my journey in Kalos."

"You haven't even started your journey and you already have a Pokémon?"

"Actually I have 5 Pokémon but the other four are in their Pokéballs."

Elmorn sighed. "I'm not even gonna ask. Well, I'm going to Kalos for some needed experience. I'm training to become the ultimate Dark-Type master."

"So that means you're a Dark-Type specialist, then?"

He gave me a blank expression. "Gee, ya think?"

I ignored his sarcasm. "Who was your starter?"

"Zorua. My father had given her to me for my birthday."

"Nice! Speaking of starters, where do you hail from?" Elmorn looked at me with a blank expression. I shrugged. "Am I not allowed to use that kind of language?"

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I 'hail' from Sinnoh."

I nodded approvingly. "Cool." He then stared at my eyes. "Umm… Why are you staring at my eyes?" I asked a bit uncomfortably.

He answered me with another question. "Do you have contacts in?"

"No… Why do you ask?"

"Cause I've only seen a blue or a pink like that for an eye color a few other times." He then grabbed my wrist without warning with an iron grip. I was about to try to pull him off when I felt a presence in my mind and saw that Elmorn's eyes were glowing black. My eyes glowed their respective colors in response and I immediately began to fight the presence in my mind on instinct. Before I could do much, however, the invader receded and disappeared. Elmorn's eyes then stopped glowing and he relinquished his death grip on my arm. "So you're an Aura adept, eh?" he asked.

"You are correct."

"I also sensed something else in your mind. Something… ancient. What was it?"

I was about to answer him when the pilot started to announce something over the intercom. I turned my head towards the front of the plane as he spoke. "Attention passengers, we are nearing the Lumiose City airport. I ask of you to please return to your seats. Thank you." The pilot then signed off.

I then turned back to Elmorn. "You still going to travel with me?"

He smirked. "Just because you're an Aura adept doesn't mean you scare me."

I rolled my eyes and thought 'There's a lot more to me than that' as the plane landed on the runway.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()**

After the plane landed and we got off the plane (that's what you do when you get off a plane, right?), we went over to the baggage claim. I had only brought my backpack with me for the trip so we had to wait for Elmorn's suitcase to come around. While we were there Elmorn decided to send out his Zoroark. The Pokémon in question immediately transformed into an exact copy of Elmorn. I chuckled at the illusion fox's antics but frowned a bit when the Zoroark hid behind the actual Elmorn. "What's wrong, Zoe?" he asked.

The newly christened Zoe just pointed at me and said, "Who are you?"

I sighed, looked around to see if anyone else was watching us, and held out my hand with my palm facing the ceiling. Elmorn was about question me about what I was up to when some Aura fire burst into existence in my hand, causing Zoe's eyes to widen in surprise and for her disguise to fall due to her lack of concentration. "My name is Charles. I am an Aura adept." I nodded in Elmorn's direction. "He found out about it on the plane." I then started to smirk a bit and turned towards him. "I also found something out about you, Elmorn, while you were invading my mind."

Elmorn eyes darted back and forth nervously. "What are you talking about?" he said apprehensively.

I smiled sadly and walked up to him which made Zoe to back up in alarm and for Elmorn to raise an eyebrow. I said, "I'm a victim as well" and, with that, I grabbed onto his shoulder and started to transfer to him my memories of my time in the Rocket lab. His eyes widened at the sight of Mewtwo and even more when Mewtwo and I created the explosion that destroyed the lab. After I had stopped I stepped back and released his shoulder. When I stepped back he still had a surprised look on his face, his mouth wide open. I looked over at Zoe and said, "Can you snap him out of his stupor, please? It looks like he wants to eat some flies."

Zoe chuckled at my statement and was about to tap Elmorn's shoulder when, suddenly, a loud bang sounded out from the front of the airport followed by a cloud of smoke. I immediately drew Honedge out of instinct and waited for the smoke to dissipate to reveal a group of men and women, twenty in total, clad in fire-red dress shirts and pants with white under-shirts and black ties. They all had red hair (probably colored: looks too unreal to be natural) and weird orange glasses that they couldn't possibly see out of. At the front of the group there was a man with a seemingly inverted outfit: white dress shirt and pants with a red undershirt, no tie, and no hair to be seen on his head. The only thing that both him and the others shared was the red sunglasses. I elected to sheath Honedge in order to keep some sort of surprise up my sleeve. I then turned back to Zoe and asked, "Can you stand still for a second?" Zoe looked at me with an eyebrow raised in question but followed my directions regardless. I then raised my left hand with the palm facing her, closed my eyes, and concentrated. My hand suddenly started glowing with a soft blue light, causing Zoe's eyes to widen in surprise. I then said, "Trace" which made Zoe start to glow with the same light. The light stayed around her for a few seconds before abruptly disappearing. I then opened my eyes, smiled, and said, "Thank you" as my form began to shift.

I didn't want to be targeted for this, whether it was by Team Flare or by the paparazzi, so I decided that the easiest way to do that was to make it so that I didn't look like me. So I shifted into a different for thanks to Zoe's ability, Illusion. I changed my blue shirt into a red hoodie, my black cargo pants green, and my brown hair into a very short yellow color. Once I made sure that I looked completely different and that Honedge was on my back and ready to help me if needed I turned to the group of men with no fashion sense and started to walk toward them. The person in front suddenly said, "Grab all of their Pokémon!" and some of the men behind him dispersed, going up to other people and demanding that they give them their Pokémon or they will face the consequences.

One of those people walked up to me, held out his hand, and looked at me expectantly. He then said, "Hand over your Pokémon!" I just raised my eyebrow and continued walking past him. He then grabbed my shoulder and turned me around while saying, "You heard me! Turn over your Pokémon or else!"

I smirked and said, "Or else what?"

He then pushed me backward and pulled out a Pokéball. "You asked for this!" He then released what was contained within the Pokéball, which was revealed to be a Houndoom.

I frowned at his reaction and said, "You sure about that? I'm worried about your Pokémon getting hurt."

"You should be more worried about yourself! Houndoom, use Dark Pulse!" The Houndoom's eyes flashed with dark energy before a wave of energy pulsed out toward me.

I shook my head, drew Honedge and, much to the surprise of the grunt, an ethereal shield materialized in front of me signaling that Honedge had used King's Shield causing the Dark Pulse to harmlessly hit it and for me to not take any damage. Then, in a flash of movement, I dashed up to the Houndoom and only gave it enough time to widen its eyes before attacking it with a Shadow Claw, causing it to fly backward into its trainer. The grunt was knocked down due to the fact that something the size of a Golden Retriever was slamming into him. I then sheathed Honedge and, after debating about what I should do, I walked over to the fallen grunt and asked, "Who is your leader?" The grunt simply pointed toward to the bald man. I nodded and walked over to the said leader. Before I could get far, however, another grunt stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I plan on asking your leader to a battle", I said simply.

The grunt scoffed. "Please. You probably couldn't make a dent in our Admin with your weak Pokémon." She was then promptly pushed violently into the wall while being surrounded by blue energy, causing a loud thumping noise to sound out throughout the airport and for both the Team Flare grunts and their Admin to look towards her as she slid down the wall and crumpled into a pile, unconscious. They then looked over to me and everyone except the Admin immediately began backing away when they saw me surrounded by the same blue energy.

I then walked over to the Admin, looked at him with a face void of emotion, and said, "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle… unless you're too scared."

The Admin looked at me with mirth and said, "Sure. If my Mightyena can, and will, beat your Pokémon, we get your Pokémon. If you win, we leave."

I nodded and backed up. "You have the first move."

He gained a smirk full of arrogance. "Your funeral." He then pulled out a Pokéball and released a Mightyena. "Release your Pokémon." I simply smirked and drew Honedge and surrounded him in Aura fire just for good measure. Then the Admin exclaimed, "Beat this kid into the ground! Quick Attack into a Bite attack!" The Mightyena promptly began to dash toward me with white streaks of light trailing behind him.

I got into a starting position and, at the speed of thought, I assessed my foe. 'He seems to have been trained in purely attack power and a little speed; he is trained to end battles fast and hard. You gather anything different, Honedge?'

Honedge replied, _'I don't see anything I could add to that. Plan of attack?'_

I internally smirked. 'Attack fast and hard. Be unexpected.'

I received a mental nod from Honedge in turn. I then focused back on the situation at hand. In reality only one or two seconds had passed during that mental conversation, which was enough time for the Mightyena to slam into me with the Quick Attack but for me to dodge the following Bite. I then backed up about a foot and thrusted Honedge up into the air and was immediately surrounded by a light gray aura, signaling that I had used Automize and Swords Dance. I then thought to Honedge, 'Imma send you my memories of Rock Smash. Get ready' and sent him how I trained in order to use the move (I thought it would be useful for the field). I charged ExtremeSpeed and waited for the right time to charge, which came pretty early as the Admin decided to command his Pokémon to use the same sequence of moves he had done earlier. I smirked internally at his folly and unleashed the charged ExtremeSpeed when the Mightyena was about five feet away and dashed around it, leaving the opponent looking confused as its target was suddenly out of reach. I then turned back around and ran at the Mightyena while surrounding Honedge with a brownish energy. I then yelled "Rock Smash!" and slashed the Pokémon. The Mightyena only had enough time to turn its head around before being launched by my attack and into the wall behind it. I skidded to a stop and cancelled the Aura Slash while sheathing Honedge. I then turned to the Admin with my eyes flaring with Aura energy and said, "Leave."

The Admin in question donned a smirk filled with arrogance. "Like I'd listen to a kid like you." He then turned to his grunts and said, "Capture him!" while pointing at me. The grunts pulled out Pokéballs in response and released their contents, which included a few Houndooms, some Mightyenas, and the odd Fighting-Type here and there. I just sighed and drew Honedge.

"I warned you." Some of the Pokémon then charged at me. I then communicated with Honedge via Aura. 'Let's try to go for crowd control. I'll do some AoE (Area of Effect) attacks and use you to get in close and take them down. You ready?'

I received a mental nod of confirmation in response. _"Let's show them not to mess with us."_ As he finished his statement the ground started to vibrate, signifying that someone had used Earthquake. The Ground-Type attack caused the Pokémon to stumble and falter their attack. I took this opportunity to dash up to the closest enemy to me with Quick Attack and used an attack I call Aura Slash, which is basically just a Slash attack enhanced by Aura (I think it's a bit obvious, but you never know), and knocked him back to his trainer. I then created an Aura Sphere and lobbed it at a Mightyena that was starting to get up and knocked him out. By this time many of the other Pokémon had gotten up and charged at me though, this time, I just smirked and stood there. I wasn't unprepared as I began to charge up a Thunder Punch and channel the energy into Honedge. As a Machoke charged at me with a fist raised Honedge suddenly began to crackle with electricity and I swung him, hitting the Machoke and sending him back to his trainer. I then pointed Honedge at the rest of the Pokémon, said, "Charge Beam", and fired a beam of electricity at them, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared all of the opposing Pokémon had fainted and were lying on the floor. I looked over at the men with an expressionless face and said, "Get out of my sight."

Many of the Team Flare grunts had donned shocked and terrified expressions while the rest just stared at me angrily while returning their Pokémon. The Admin then said, "This won't be the last time you see Team Flare!" and ran to the entrance/exit of the airport with his posse behind him. I then teleported over to Elmorn, grabbed his hand along with Zoe's, much to her surprise, and teleport outside the building.


End file.
